


Read About Red.

by hozidan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozidan/pseuds/hozidan
Summary: In which Jisoo and Jeonghan shared what they've learned in class about the color red.





	Read About Red.

“Hey, Hannie, take a look at this,” Jisoo then leaned at Jeonghan who was reading something at his own phone.

 

The said male shifted his attention towards the latter and peeked at Jisoo’s phone.

 

“It says that a recent research suggests that the exposure to blue light before sleep may distort your natural circadian rhythm and cause the inability to fall sleep easily,” Jisoo explained enthusiastically.

 

“And oh! I’ve learned in class that this is caused by the exposure of our photoreceptor called, _Melanopsin_ to blue light which may suppress the production of _Melatonin_ , which is a hormone-“

 

Jeonghan loves Jisoo; he loves it when Jisoo becomes passionate about something or anything that piqued his interest. However, medical terminologies doesn’t go well with his own system and every medical terms Jisoo said, and is currently explaining, goes into his ear then out the other. Jeonghan may argue: he is more into arts and colors; emotions and expressions.

 

“So,” he carefully started to which the latter ceased in his rapid spewing of medical terms and explanations and turned to look at him.

 

“What are we talking about?” Jeonghan slyly asked to which he rapidly followed with the sweetest smile he has in his stash of expressions.

 

Jisoo sighed.

 

“As I was saying,” Jisoo continued.

 

“The color red may help the production of _Melatonin_ -“

 

“Shua, can you translate the last part into English please?” Jeonghan cut Jisoo, still accompanied with a ~~not so~~ sweet smile.

 

Jisoo sighed for the second time.

 

“Red helps us fall asleep easier,” Jisoo concluded in much simplicity.

 

The latter replied with an excessive amount of oh’s and I-get-it’s to which Jisoo interpreted as plain sarcasm.

 

Jeonghan noticed the pout on the latter’s face and decided show that he’s ~~somehow~~ interested in their topic. He then shifted onto his elbows and leaned closer to Jisoo.

 

“But hey, you know, I learned something in class today as well.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Jisoo replied mirroring Jeonghan’s disinterest earlier.

 

“Red, the color of blood and fire,” Jeonghan initiated and leaned closer to Jisoo.

 

Jisoo doesn’t have any more space between him and the Jeonghan so he haven’t dared to turn and face the latter.

 

Jeonghan grabbed the chance and closed his lips with Jisoo’s ear.

 

“As I was saying, red, the color of blood and fire,” Jeonghan whispered slowly then stopped for a few seconds to look at Jisoo provocatively.

 

“is associated with the meanings of love, passion, desire, heat, longing, lust, sexuality, sensitivity-“

 

Jisoo stuttered and tumbled at his own word and didn’t had enough willpower to form a valid word.

 

Jeonghan went back to his previous position on the sofa and chuckled.

 

Jisoo was then painted with bright _red_.

 

 

 

 

“That was what I’ve learned in class today, quite interesting.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah ㅎㅎ and heh im on twt too! @tamagohosh


End file.
